


Love Is Blind

by GlitternGlow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nice Severus Snape, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Harry has the worst luck. Blinded by the final battle he finds support in the most unlikely of places.





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> Knowmefirst, I hope you enjoy this, or at least it entertains you for the time you take to read it. :)

It was unexpected, the blinding light as their spells met. The sound of horror from Voldemort as he realised that he was defeated and the cry of pain from the boy who lived.

He woke to silence, trying and failing to open his eyes as he pushed himself up. He was on a bed, and from the lack of sound, and the slight sterile smell he knew it was either the Hospital Wing, or St Mungo’s.

“Hello?” he tried and winced as his voice came out raspy and hurt. There was a shuffling next to him, followed by a low groan and then a cup was pressed against his lips.

“Drink.”

Harry almost choked but when he had managed to sip some of the water he reached out to grab the clothes of the man before he could escape. “Snape, you’re alive.”

“Yes, as usual your powers of deduction astound me,” his Professor said but there was a hint of amusement in his tone. Harry raised his hand to feel at his face then, his fingers going over the rough bandage.

“I’m hurt?” he asked and Snape didn’t answer him for a moment. Then he heaved a sigh.

“That is a gross understatement. You have been here for three days without waking. You had various lacerations, a few broken bones and…your eyes were damaged.”

Harry stilled. The tone had been wrong. He started to panic, his breath hitching as he tried to pull the bandages from his face. Snape took his hands gently.

“Do not. You are not ready for that.”

Harry shook his head. “I need to see,” he said and pulled. He blinked, and again but nothing changed. The world was dark. “I…I’m..” he hiccupped and tears ran unchecked down his face. He shook his head, anger welling up inside him at the injustice of it all. “How!?” He demanded, his magic crackling slightly in the air around them.

“Calm down!” Snape snapped. Harry looked in the direction he thought Snape might be.

“How can I?” he hissed. “I’m blind!”

“And you could have been dead.”

Harry was about to retort to that when he heard the door opening but Snape covered his mouth and whoever it was moved away.

“There are many others in here. It is one part of the Castle that did not sustain much damage.”

Harry touched Snape’s hand, it was softer than he expected, the skin smooth despite the hard work the man did.

“How many dead? Anyone that was close? And what was the damage?”

He switched into his leader mode, and Snape told him the casualties, though the fact that both Weasley Twins had made it gave Harry hope. He had thought for sure…

“Sev?” a voice came that caused Harry to stiffen but Snape put a reassuring hand over his own.

“In here, Draco,” he answered and there was some shuffling, and a curtain being opened and then closed before there was a gasp.

“Harry.”

The word sounded strange on Malfoy’s lips and caused Harry to sneer even though he couldn’t see.

“I called him here, Potter.” Snape’s smooth tones settled him a little, but not much.

“Why? To make fun of me while I’m down? Laugh that I didn’t win after all?”

“You saved us all Harry, you-“

“Stop calling me that!” he yelled and he felt Malfoy flinch, and Snape make some gesture.

“Potter, Harry,” he started. “I know we have not been friends, and in fact are more like enemies, but you are going to need help. The Weasleys will be busy with rebuilding and will not have time to watch your every move. Draco is going to be living with me…for the time being until the trials, and then afterwards should he be cleared. I….extend you the same courtesy. If you would like it.”

Harry was quiet, it was too much to take in, his body ached and his magic felt wrung out. “Sir?” he said, knowing he was putting his life back into the hands of the one who had looked out for it all along. “I’m exhausted. I can’t…it’s a lot.”

Snape hmm’d and nodded. He took Harry’s hand gently then and brought it upwards. “I swear upon my blood that you will be protected,” he whispered and placed a kiss on the back of Harry’s hand. Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock but he didn’t have much time to process it as he fell back into slumber.

\--

Draco had been in the Hospital Wing since the battle. It was the only place he was safe, and Severus was here. His parents were in the holding cells at the Ministry, awaiting trial like all the rest but he was safe for now. Madame Pomfrey knew he had some skill at healing and put him to work on the younger students, and ones with cuts and grazes, a few broken bones. He was glad of it.

Glad he could be useful after everything that had happened.

He hadn’t been awake long, it was still dark outside but he had one of the private rooms around near where Madame Pomfrey slept. They didn’t want to leave anything to chance. Especially with all the students and the odd adult in the hospital beds. Draco was forever grateful to Potter, his godfather was alive because of him coming back before the poison got him, before Potter went to face the Dark Lord and win.

The small smile that had been forming on his face faded when he saw the doe quietly enter his room. Severus was summoning him and it couldn’t be for anything good at this time of the morning. 

He walked quietly through the infirmary to Sev’s bed, finding it empty he questioned where he could have gone.

The voice that greeted him confirmed his horror…he was by Potter’s bed.

He went in, and took in the boy. His eyes red and puffy but still that brilliant emerald in colour, surrounded by the small veins of dark magic that had rebounded when he defeated the Dark Lord.

“Harry,” he breathed and he knew it was wrong immediately as Harry’s face clouded, even without his gaze being fixed on him.

When Harry yelled at him he flinched but Severus gave him a placating gesture before he offered him a home with them. Draco was silent until Harry was asleep.

“Sev,” he started unsteadily. “Live with us?”

Severus nodded, his gaze still on Harry.

“I learnt some things, and I plan to make what retributions I can by helping him out now, when he will need it most.”

“Learnt…?” he shook his head. “Okay. Me too. I…is he blind as we feared?”

Severus looked at him then, and he saw that his godfather’s eyes were shining in the dim light with unshed tears. “Yes. Irreversible.”

Draco clenched his fists. “No. No way. Not after everything. Not after he died for us!”

“Draco keep your voice down!” Severus hissed and Draco stepped back but then he came up to the bed. 

“You shouldn’t be up yet either.”

There was a moments silence before “He woke alone, and unable to see. Even I am not that heartless.”

“Come on, the Gryffindors will likely be here as soon as day breaks. You need rest too. Madame Pomfrey was saying you might get to leave tomorrow.” He helped Severus back to his own bed, next to Harry’s and then smiled a little. “For what it’s worth, you never were heartless Sev.”

“Off with you Brat,” the man grumbled but there was a small smile on his face. Draco nodded and instead of going back to bed, got started on the rounds of the sleeping patients. He was sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t mind, and it gave him something to do other than get lost in his own horrible memories.

It wasn’t even an hour before Pomfrey was up and asking for an update, and she pulled him along to check on Harry.

“He woke up just about long enough to find out he was blind and then fell back to sleep.”

Poppy Pomfrey looked at him with wide eyes. “Woke up? Merlin that boy is powerful. He should have been asleep for another two days at least.”

Draco didn’t comment on that. Everyone knew Harry was stupidly strong. It was the only reason he kept being able to get away from the Dark Lord through school.

“Do you want to run the diagnostic charm?” she asked him with an encouraging smile. He froze.

“On Harry?” 

She nodded and motioned him forwards. “I will repeat it afterwards if it will make you feel better.”

He nodded and cast, numbers started to show up as Harry stirred and put a hand to his head.

\--

He could hear voices coming closer and forced himself to wake up. He needed to find out about things, to see if he could see Ron and Hermione….and to ask Snape what he had been talking about last time.

He moved and a moan escaped his lips as he put a hand to his head.

“I feel like I was hit by a truck.”

Poppy laughed. “I am not surprised Mr Potter. Now keep still before you injure yourself by falling out of bed.”

“Mrs Pomfrey how am I – whoa,” he yelled as he went to put his hand on the bed and found air instead. Draco moved forward to catch him but could only cushion his fall to the floor.

Harry drew in a breath as his face collided with Draco’s chest. He could smell him, his scent was a mix of potions and morning rain. He was stunned for a moment then, shocked into silence by the beat of Draco’s heart…and since when was he Draco? What was going on?

He pushed himself up, from what he thought was the floor but was instead Draco’s thigh. A blush lit his cheeks and he looked up at Draco’s face.

“Sorry,” he muttered but all he could feel was his own breath back at him. He lifted his hand to wipe his eyes and hit Draco’s chin. Oh.

He scrambled backwards then, realising they must have been mere millimetres apart. He instead ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks…uhm, can I get help up?”

He felt Draco spring into life. It was so strange to be able to sort of feel the movements of people around you but not enough to place them, the hear them but not be able to tell where they were in a room, and of course, to think you were looking at someone when likely you weren’t even looking in their direction.

Draco was soft as he helped Harry up and back into bed. Madame Pomfrey sighed. 

“I’m so very sorry Harry.”

Harry felt his insides clench again. He didn’t need pity, he needed help. But he pasted on a smile. “It’s not your fault, don’t worry. He didn’t manage to kill me, so he’s not going to stop me now.”

He paused and he knew she was getting her emotions under control. 

“Physically you are fine now, you could leave today but…”

“Madam,” Draco started and then stopped. Harry hadn’t agreed to anything yet, but damned if he would let the Weasleys have him. “Severus said that he could stay with us, while he learns. The Weasleys, as good as they are would be overtaxed, and wouldn’t let him learn.”

Harry listened to Draco in awe then, wondering what had brought about this change of heart.

“Very well, I will talk to Professor Snape, and if he too is well enough we will get all three of you out of here. I will miss your help though Mr Malfoy.”

Poppy bustled off then and Harry reached his arm up, opening and closing his fingers.

“What?” Draco hissed but Harry just sighed, and let his arm drop.

\--

Draco bit his lip when he saw Harry paste on that fake smile for the nurse, anyone would be able to see through it. Or maybe not.

His heart clenched for the boy, younger than himself that even after all of this he put the feelings of the school nurse before his own. He stepped up. It was what Sev wanted as well. He had to do something to save Harry from himself, and the Weasleys, while they meant well they would definitely just do everything for him and he would never learn.

Plus, Harry would hate that and you know it, his inner voice snarked at him.

When she left he was whirling in emotions, soon he might be living with Harry Potter….it would mean he would have to deal with his friends, and Sev would be grumpy to start with he was sure. But the war had changed everyone.

He looked at Harry then, silently holding up his hand for a touch. Maybe to see if he was alone. Draco bit his lip again before anger bubbled out and he snapped.

He watched Harry sigh and drop his arm and had to fight to not walk over and pick it back up.

“Malfoy….or Draco now I think,” he said with a nod. “Yes, Draco.”

Draco gulped, his throat feeling tight. He didn’t deserve for Harry to call him that. After everything he had done.

The door to the infirmary opened and he knew it would be Harry’s friends. most people had gone home after the battle, only those who needed to, or who had nowhere else to stay had holed up around the bits of the castle that were left undamaged. He slipped away, round the curtain and face to face with his Godfather.

“What are you-?’

The Gryffindor’s greeting Harry were loud and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Very well you can stay here. We will be leaving tonight.”

Draco nodded and updated him on Harry’s condition before going on to sit in a comfortable silence and listen to the Gryffindors in the next bed.

\--

Harry knew Draco left the moment the others came around the curtain. He wasn’t sure how many there were but they were loud. He felt a soft touch to his hand that could only have been Hermione, and then Ron yelled for everyone to shut up. 

“How you doing mate?” he asked and Harry frowned for a moment before his smile was back.

“I’m ok, how is everyone else? I haven’t heard much in here and-“

“But Harry, how can you be ok? Everyone says that you’re blind now and-“ Neville was hushed by a look from Ron as Harry flinched.

Hermione gave an obvious cough then to draw attention to herself and away from Harry. “Ok, I think we should limit visitors for now.”

Harry heard some groans and wondered how many of his house had come back to visit him. he knew they couldn’t all be staying at Hogwarts.

“ok, it’s just us now Harry, sorry about that,” Hermione sounded like she was upset and he reached out a hand that she took immediately.

“It’s ok, don’t worry. It’s true after all.”

“Stupid snake face, it’s not fair Harry! Why does it always have to be you?” Ron exploded. “And what good is magic if they can’t even fix this!”

“Ron, its ok. I’ll learn how to get around I’m sure. And then we can visit just like we used to…except for the seeing part…and the rolling eyes….and….and,” Harry sniffed but he wasn’t going to break down and cry in front of his friends. “I only found out earlier this morning….could you maybe come back later?” he asked and with hugs and reassurances his friends left.

\--

Severus let go of Draco’s wrist with another sharp stare as they heard the infirmary door close.

As soon as Draco had heard the hurt in Harry’s voice he had risen to rush in.

“He will have to learn Draco,” Severus had said softly while holding his wrist tightly to keep him in place. Draco had nodded but he hadn’t sat back down. Now he turned to his godfather and shook his head.

“Now?” he asked and Severus was about to shake his head when they heard a muffled sob. He threw the covers off and stood slowly. Poppy had given him the all clear, and he was to leave that evening but he had to wait for Minerva first, to be allowed to take Harry.

“We will both go,” he said and Draco nodded and waited. 

As soon as they were through the curtains Harry stopped and quickly wiped his eyes, but Snape didn’t say anything until he slipped to a seated position, pulling Harry against his chest. “Stupid child,” he said softly and Harry sobbed then, let everything free as he grasped his hand in Snape’s hospital robe.

Draco looked at his godfather, noting that he was being a lot softer. He knew some of what he had been talking about earlier, as he had been at the meeting where the Dark Lord had revealed how Snape was a master spy for getting Potter to trust him so much that he would save him instead of damning him. That had been the start but he didn’t know the full story, or what had happened during the battle.

He walked closer and slowly reached out to stroke his fingers through Harry’s thick dark hair. Harry gasped, then started coughing as Snape gave him a reproachful look and rubbed the younger boys back.

“Draco is here. We will be leaving this evening for my home in Spinners End. Minerva is coming to see us soon to discuss you, so even if it is an unfavourable one, we would need your opinion on the matter.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, half sat up and half supported by Snape. Draco wanted to be the one who held him, even as he wished he was somewhere else, somewhere where things didn’t matter. That Harry wasn’t blind because he had saved the world. Draco wasn’t hurt, wasn’t blind, and had been on the wrong side of the war.

“Draco!” Severus voice snapped into his brain and he stumbled back a little as he blinked.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s voice came….and it was worried, concern lacing his features as he looked around.

“Peace Harry, Draco was just…drifting into thoughts he shouldn’t.”

Harry laughed then and both Slytherins gazed at him in shock but the boy just sat up, wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

“You are going to have your hands full Professor. One who cannot see and another who needs help in other ways. Whenever will you have time for yourself?”

Draco was shocked then, and it was testament to how much because he did not keep it hidden. Severus closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

“You will learn to be more independent Harry, never for a moment think you will not. The rest of us, well. Time heals all wounds they say.”

Harry snorted, and this time when he lifted his hand towards where he thought Draco stood it was taken. Harry smiled a little. “I’ll come.”

Draco arranged his face into a neutral expression but he knew his godfather could see through it. Dread and excitement in equal measure bubbled up inside him, and it made him stupid.

“You won’t tell anyone right?” he asked and Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “If the papers get hold of the fact that the head, and prince of Slytherin have the boy who lived twice they would be baying for blood.”

Severus shook his head then as Harry paled. Draco looked to his godfather and saw the displeasure on his face. “Sometimes you do not think Dragon,” he hissed before he put a hand on Harry’s head. “I have thought of contingencies were we to be found, chased by Death Eaters or reporter, and a hundred other things that never even will cross your mind. Everyone will be safe.”

The curtain drew back then and Harry found that his head automatically raised to see who had entered, even though he couldn’t see. He dropped his face back down to the bed then before they could see his undoubtedly red eyes.

“Potter, look at me.”

The headmistress took in the scene, sitting cramped on one bed were those who had lost much more than loved ones for this war, those who no matter what side they had been on had lost years of their lives, and parts of their souls to this. But it was over now.

Harry looked back up and Minerva smiled, she looked at Draco, then Severus. “I expect the utmost care to be taken with Potter if I leave him to you, and I shall be making visits, as will the Weasleys and Hermione. That is non-negotiable.”

There was silence for a minute then, and harry slid his hand across the cover until it met Severus’ thigh. He patted it slightly. “It’s ok Sir, I can go to them if you point me at the floo. They don’t need to come into your home.”

Severus was grateful to Harry for his huge heart, and he could see his godson was shocked by the fact that Harry would know Severus wouldn’t like it. But it was not to be helped.

“Fine, terms agreed.”

Minerva came over then and gave all three of them a quick hug. “Very well, I have linked the floo here to your home, in case it is needed but it is warded, and I know that your own floo will be doubly so. You are free to leave when you would like, but I suggest you see Poppy first, for Potter’s potions, if not your own.”

“My potions?” Harry said softly trying to think when he had last taken a potion. There was a shifting in front of him and Draco spoke softly.

“You were asleep Harry, but you have residual dark magic. You need potions to help your body clear it, like a poison.”

Harry nodded. “Ok, do that and we can go then.”

\--

Floo travel was something he never wanted to do again. It was disorientating when he had been able to see, but as he all but fell into Draco’s arms on Snape’s hearth he had to push away quickly as he needed to throw up. 

“Here,” Draco shoved something that was like a bucket into his hands and Harry was sick. He shook his head as Draco handed him a handkerchief just as Snape stepped through and warded the floo against everyone. He looked down at Draco rubbing circles onto Harry’s back and sighed.

“Do you need anti-nausea?” he asked but Harry shook his head as he threw up again. But this time he wiped off his mouth and gestured that he was done.

“Sorry Sir, thanks Draco.”

“It’s fine,” Draco said and vanished the mess. At least he was able to do that much. Spells up to third year, and only because even Minerva had thought stripping him of magic to be too much, even with the things he had done.

“Draco, you know where you stay, I was going to put Harry up there with you but I rather think he would prefer a ground floor bedroom?” he phrased it as a question and looked at Harry. Harry of course was oblivious to the raised eyebrow and Draco stifled a giggle before he poked Harry in the arm.

“He wants an answer.”

“Oh, no sir, wherever is fine. Draco and I aren’t at odds at the moment.”

“When we are here you may call me Severus.”

Harry almost let his mouth drop open, but instead a grin slowly spread across it. “Whatever you say Sev,” he almost laughed and gave a little salute as he stood, and then wobbled and fell over again. 

Draco and Severus shared a look as the boy thumped the floor and tried not to let his face crumble. Draco slowly reached out. 

“Come on, I’ll teach you the way to the room…you’ve started in the living room ok? The house isn’t that big. So here, feel this,” he guided Harry’s hand to the wingback chair, it was large enough that Harry could easily curl up in it. “This is the chair closest to the fire. So you know if you are near this, then you’re close to the fire and you have to be careful ok. Feel the texture. Take your time.”

Harry felt Draco’s hand start to leave his and he clenched his fingers and used his other hand to feel the chair, its shape, its texture was definitely wool like, rough on his fingers but well worn. He smiled then.

“Near the fire, right.”

Draco slowly moved Harry forwards then, to the end table. “Try not to bang into this, it’s at the chair end of the sofa, and you have to come around it like this, the other end is flat up against the sofa.”

Harry felt both things, while Draco held his other hand, and supported him with the other hand flat on his back. Harry nodded when he was ready to move on and then felt the space.

“This is the walkway, right in front of you are the stairs. To the left and behind you is the front door, exactly to the left is the door to the kitchen. And to the right there is Sev’s study, library and the door to the basement lab.”

Harry re ran over that in his head and nodded.

“I will make us some dinner. It will be ready at 7,” Severus said with a proud look at Draco as he moved towards the kitchen.

Draco nodded and Harry started to and then stilled. “I’m never going to be able to tell time again,” he whispered, feeling another part of himself die inside at what he had taken for granted when he could see.

Draco put a comforting hand on his arm but he moved away quickly, bumping into the back of the sofa, his hands gripping it for purchase. “Just don’t…I just,” he started as he felt his magic reaching out around him. He needed to pull it back, he knew that but he didn’t know how as his breathing hitched and he suddenly couldn’t get air into his lungs. He turned to his left, that was the door, Draco had said so. He needed air, he needed –

A lamp smashed, or a vase, something and Harry stilled, looking left and right, disorientated by the sound. Then suddenly he was enveloped inside something warm and dark. Arms were outside of it and then he heard the heartbeat.

“Calm down,” Severus’ voice soothed. “It was nothing that cannot be replaced. Just breathe Harry.”

Harry put his hands out in front of him only to find Severus’ surprisingly toned stomach and took a large breath. He realised he was inside a cloak. That even if he could see it would be dark. He liked it, it was safe and warm and filled him with peace.

“Draco, just learn,” Severus voice interrupted his thoughts. Draco frowned, pushing his jealousy aside. He wanted to be the one holding Harry. Harry was his.

Where did that thought come from?

He met eyes with Severus and then looked to the bump under his cloak which was Harry and cast a quick silencing charm.

“Sorry Sev, I don’t know what’s going on…I’ll be better.”

Severus cancelled the charm. “Take Harry upstairs, figure out what you both need. Tomorrow we will go to Diagon and get it.” He opened his cloak and Harry felt the colder air.

“Ready to try again?” he asked and took Harry out of his cloak and back over to Draco.

“Sorry,” he muttered as Draco took his hand. Harry was blushing a little but Draco didn’t mind. He just nodded. Then realised Harry wouldn’t see it and cleared his throat. 

“It’s fine, so, stairs. I think it might be better if you hold the banister and make your way up, and I will stand kind of behind you to make sure you don’t fall. Ok?”

Harry nodded and reached out his hand for the banister, which was still a few steps away so Draco carefully guided him over to the bottom step. “There is one step before the banister starts. Uhm Sev…maybe we could fix that?”

Severus looked back from where he had been going into the kitchen and drew out his wand.

“Extensio,” he muttered and the bannister twisted out and elegantly elongated before reaching down to the floor where Draco and Harry were standing.

“That sounded so cool,” Harry whispered as he had felt the magic around him. Draco smiled again, his cheeks starting to hurt. He shook himself, he shouldn’t be smiling like this. There was nothing he should smile about.

“it was,” he confirmed for Harry and gave him a nudge. “Let’s go through your trunk first, I only need a few things.”

Harry, who had put his foot on the first stair stopped again. “My trunk?” he asked, and then shook his head. “You…I mean,” he cursed and Draco softened. 

“I won’t make fun of anything. I promise. We just need to see what you have, what needs to stay and what you need to replace.”

Harry took another step with a nod of permission and they made it up the stairs without incident.

“There are four rooms up here Harry. One is Sev’s, that’s at the very end of the hall on the right. Opposite that is our room ok? The stairs are right opposite the bathroom, so forwards from here. And then the final room on the left. We don’t go in there. It belonged to someone important so just don’t go that way ok?”

Harry nodded. Forwards or right, no left. Got it. Ok, so this way?” he said turning and bumping into the top of the bannister. “ouch,” he muttered rubbing his chest and Draco laughed.

“Come on, one more step.”

They got to the bedroom to find Harry’s trunk at the bottom of one of the beds that now occupied the fair-sized room. “Sev gave us beds like at school,” Draco said before pulling out his wand and enlarging both of them. Mostly for his comfort, but also so Harry would be less likely to fall out if he rolled around.

“So, this is your bed here, and mine is opposite, kind of. Just like in the dorm rooms.”

Harry nodded as he sat on the soft bed and sighed. “It sucks you know,” he said softly as Draco went over to his trunk and lifted the lid. “I’ll never be able to see you smile at me, or laugh or anything. I saw how you smiled at Pansy before, but it’s not your real smile is it?”

Draco looked up at him in silence then, stunned that Harry had even paid enough attention to know it wasn’t his real smile. “No, it’s not. But if you’ve been watching me that closely then…when I got a letter from mother…that’s my real smile. The ones I read alone…well, I guess mostly alone.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then before he nodded. “Good, that smile always made you look younger, less like the weight of the world was on you.”

“You’re one to talk, that smile you give the grown-ups, or sometimes your friends. That one is so fake a blind man could- oh uhm.”

Harry waved his hand, “It’s ok. I get what you mean. Did you get into my trunk?”

Draco nodded. “There’s not much in here…clothes and a few Quidditch magazines, and oh…your photo book. I’ll put that on the dresser for you if you want?”

Harry shook his head as he held out his hand for it. “No point is there?” he forced out, though his throat was closed. “Don’t open the wrapped heavy thing, just leave it in there.”

Draco resumed digging through the trunk, sorting out the books into piles, the school robes, and the far too large garments Harry wore as clothes. When he was done he had five piles of things. The books and school robes he put neatly back in the trunk, along with the magazines. That left the clothes, and the things he didn’t think Harry would want to explain.

The wrapped parcel was heavy and felt like old magic and Draco badly wanted to ask what it was but he refrained. Harry hadn’t wanted him to open it at all. It must hold bad memories. There were some other photos of his Hogwarts friends, including Looney Lovegood. 

Luna, Draco corrected himself. If she was Harry’s friend he would undoubtedly be seeing her at some point.

“Ok, so….all the clothes can go and I’ll get you new ones tomorrow?” he queried and Harry paused a moment before he sighed.

“Not Mrs Weasley’s knitted jumpers ok? The rest is….its all I had ok?”

Draco nodded again, then sighed. “They didn’t treat you well huh? That’s what Sev found out…that you’re not the spoiled brat he thought you were?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, “I guess so…the war messed a lot of things up Draco…it messed me up.”

Harry’s face looked haunted for a moment then before it cleared. “We better go down to dinner.”

Draco made a mental note to tell Sev something was bothering Harry before he helped him up, and followed closely as they padded along the landing and back to the stairs. Harry gripped the bannister tightly as he took one step at a time for both feet. But they made it to the floor again and Harry turned towards the library.

“Kitchen,” Draco whispered and Harry stopped.

“Not this way?” he asked confused and then smacked himself in the forehead. “Left when I was facing the other way. Merlin.”

Draco watched him sadly then, he hated to see Harry struggle through the simplest things, things he didn’t have to think about because he could see where he was going. They got to the kitchen and Draco took up his voiceover again.

“So, from here, there is a table to the right, it’s got a seat at each end, and benches along the sides. That’s where we will always eat. In front of you is the window, and the sink. There are cupboards above and below the counter. We can remember what’s in them when we start letting you get your own food. Sound good?”

Harry nodded and turned towards the table, his hands out in front of him so he wouldn’t bump into it as Draco walked over to Severus as he was plating up what looked like Shepherd’s pie.

“Something simple,” he said with a look to Harry. “I was too tired for much more,” he added so as not to make the boy feel guilty. There was a thud then and they turned to see Harry sprawled half on the table top.

There was a growl from the boy then. “How? How did I miss the fucking table!”

“Language,” Severus admonished before he helped Harry to rights. “You missed because Draco neglected to tell you that the chair backs are below the level you are holding your arms at. Are you hurt?”

Harry shook his head, feeling lower for the chair and pulling it out before he sat down. It was Severus’ customary seat but in the circumstances, he wasn’t going to make Harry move again. “Only my pride. I suppose I better get used to it.”

“Perhaps, but once dinner is over I have a surprise for you.”

He wouldn’t say anything else, and as they started to eat, Draco placing a fork in Harry’s hand, and moving his other one to the bowl they realised that there might be a whole new set of problems to face.

Harry did quite well. Probably due to the fact his hand eye co-ordination was brilliantly honed on the quidditch pitch but still a lot of food ended up on the table, or the floor as he couldn’t tell how much was on the fork. He ate slowly, barely finishing half the plate. It was still early in the school year for his stomach to be properly adjusted, and the year on the run hadn’t helped much for his lack of food.

He laid his fork down next to the plate. “Sorry sir…I can’t eat more than that just now.”

Severus merely nodded and waved his hand, the dishes clearing themselves. “We will not be long. Are you happy to wait there?”

Harry nodded and crossed his hands. “Can I ask you something?”

Both the Slytherins nodded. “Why are you helping me? For real I mean…I don’t need you to feel like you have some loyalty to my mother for-“

“No Potter, it is not because of your mother, though my best friend she was. And it was not just because of what the memories showed either. You of all people deserve to live a life Harry. And I will make sure it happens as near to damn how you want it to. After everything that we all did, that every single member of the order, every student did. We deserve to live our own choices now.”

Draco stared, he had never heard his godfather speak so about anything except for his regret of joining the Dark Lord. Draco put his hand to his arm, his mark was always covered and so was Severus’.

Harry wondered at the silence then, no one was even moving so he nodded. “Ok, I can accept that. Thank you for having me then Sir, Severus,” he corrected.

Once the meal was over Severus came up beside Harry. “May I touch you?” he asked and Draco looked up from where he was still sat. Harry nodded and waited for something to happen.

“This charm will sort your most immediate worry.” He took Harry’s hand and moved it slowly through the movement, and then again quicker. “The incantation is Tempus Voce. Would you need your wand?”

Draco met Sev’s eyes. “Why wouldn’t he-“ but Harry was shaking his head. “Tempus Voce,” he intoned and moved his hand through the movement Severus showed him.

“The time is seven fifteen pm,” intoned back and made them all jump.

“Less power Harry, it’s quieter then. You’ll get used to it.”

But Harry didn’t care. He was grinning from ear to ear as he sat at the dining table and Draco looked to his godfather and mouthed a thank you. “Magic is awesome!” he exulted and cast the spell again, it was much quieter this time and he jumped up and went to Hug Severus, but of course missed. “Thank you!” 

Draco got up then. “Come on, we are on clean up tomorrow. Can’t let you out of the chores just because you killed a Dark Lord can we?” he joked but Harry shook his head.

“Please don’t treat me differently. Tonight has been nice. Would you mind if I went to bed now?”

“Of course. You will still need rest. There is a potion there Draco. Please take it up. It will make you sleep Harry so do not take it until you are in bed.”

“Sev…I’m going to give him my sleep things, his are…well you’ll see when I bring them back down. Sorry Harry.”

Harry was looking at the floor and blushing but Severus tutted. “I know they didn’t give you anything of your own Harry. Take Draco’s. He has far too many, though they will be long for you, so do not try to walk far lest you trip.”

Draco led him back upstairs. “I’ve got them here, I’ll alter them once they are on. Uhm…can you do without a shower today and we can try to sort something in the morning?”

Harry’s face coloured a bright ruby red then. “I didn’t think…how do Muggles do this?”

Draco shrugged. “Wrong person to ask.” That got a small smile from Harry as he cast a Scourgify on himself and then pulled off his shirt. Draco had to bite his lip to stop any noise.

He had thought the Sectumsempra scar on his own chest had been bad, but Harry had multiple scars, and from the looks of it….they weren’t magical….was that a belt? 

When he looked again Harry had turned around to face him, perfect abs on his slimly muscled frame. He was too thin, the muscle from necessity rather than want and Draco handed him a half done up top. “Over your head and then do up the last few buttons.”

Harry followed the instructions and then looked to Draco with his hands on the waistband of his far too large jeans. “Do you want to close your eyes or something?”

Draco laid the pants on the bed in front of Harry. “The bottoms are right in front of you, ready to pick up and put on. I’ll go outside.”

Harry managed to get his jeans down, and pick up the bottoms. Like the top they were silky soft and a wry smile crossed his lips. Always the best for Draco Malfoy…though now he was here. They were all three here, without anything of their own except what they carried with them.

Draco came back in then and Harry pushed the cover messily back on the bed before climbing in. “Draco….do you think your mum will be ok? I’ll speak for her at the trial. She saved my life back there.”

Draco took the covers and pulled them straight before tucking Harry into the large bed. “Thank you, I think she would be if you spoke for her. My father…”

Harry face saddened. “I don’t think, even if I felt I could, that I could save him Draco…but if I see Kingsley I’ll ask that he doesn’t get kissed. I don’t want anymore senseless death.”

Draco’s eyes brimmed with tears then but he didn’t let them fall, was there seriously no length this boy would not go to for other people.

“Why don’t we just sort you out first. Potion and sleep,” he ordered, holding the potion vial out to Harry, he helped him drink it and then lay down comfortably.

“Night Draco,” he breathed as the potion worked quickly and he fell asleep.

Draco came back downstairs to find Sev sat reading in his armchair. He put the book aside as Draco slumped onto the sofa. He wiped his eyes. “He wants to speak for mother, and…stop father getting the kiss. I don’t understand it Sev.”

Severus sighed. “Harry is kind Draco. He doesn’t like senseless suffering, even if it was your mother he would be saving. Your father deserves whatever he gets.”

Draco was about to argue but he knew Severus was right. Lucius had never loved him as a person like his mother did, only as heir to the Malfoy name.

“Sev?” he asked as he picked up a book of his own. “Is it true what they were saying after the battle…that he really is the boy who lived twice now? That he walked to his death for us?”

Severus regarded Draco then and weighed up how much to tell the boy. Finally he settled for a nod. It was better that way. Draco’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“He thinks he’s messed up….he said the war messed a lot of things up, that it messed him up.”

“He had to do a lot of things during the war Draco. In order to defeat him, there were items to locate and destroy….and one of them was Harry himself…or at least a part. But it is not my story to tell, just as I will not tell Harry of the horrors you lived, though I fear that through his link with the Dark Lord he knew much of it anyway.”

Draco digested that thought for a few minutes before he changed the subject. “I think you should let Hermione come tomorrow. Before we start letting him wander about. It would be good for him to see her.”

Severus nodded. “Pen an owl and send it with Horatio.”

\--

Draco went to bed that night happier than he had been in a while. Hermione had replied almost immediately that of course she would come and see Harry. That Severus had agreed had to be counted as a win, and it seemed Harry was sleeping peacefully for once.

He slipped into the sheets after a quick shower and slept thought until morning.

“Ow!” was hissed followed by a string of what Draco’s sleep addled mind was sure wasn’t quite English. He sat up and looked across the gloomy room to see Harry holding his foot and hissing.

“What happened?” he asked, aware that he startled Harry when he jumped and lost his balance.

“Nothing, stubbed my stupid toe.”

Draco snorted then and cast a small pain relief charm he had learned when he was six. Harry stopped holding his foot and stood up. “Thanks…again.”

They managed to get downstairs and get breakfast before the floo went off. Severus rose to answer it as Harry and Draco were washing up. Well, Draco was washing up and Harry was drying the dishes and putting them on the side. He had dropped two, but Severus had said nothing and fixed them with a simple spell.

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice rang though the kitchen and Harry dropped another plate. Severus sighed and flicked his wand again.

“Never mind Harry,” he said as he started to make tea. “Into the living room with you all.”

Draco automatically reached out to take Harry’s arm and help guide him through but Hermione had already taken both Harry’s hand and was pulling slowly to lead him. he looked uncomfortable but he didn’t say anything. Draco waited until they were gone before he turned to his godfather. “This might not have been a good idea.”

Severus said nothing, handing him a tray. “I will be in the lab…try not to have him break anything. That lamp was my mothers.”

Draco winced, glad he had not told Harry that but worried about what else was in the room that might get destroyed. He walked in, put the tray on the table and fixed Harry a cup, milk and two sugars. He placed it carefully in Harry’s hands and looked at Hermione.

“Tea?” he asked and he knew then that she was wary of him. “I will not leave you alone in here, but I will sit over there,” he said with a sigh. Harry however managed to grab onto his sleeve.

“What’s going on?” he demanded and for a moment it was as if he could see and was actually sticking up for Draco. Draco ruffled his hair. 

“Nothing, just giving you guys some time to talk.”

Harry held his sleeve a moment longer before he nodded and let go. The tea cup rattled and Draco sighed. “I will just be in the chair by the window, on the library side.”

Harry pointed to his left as he was facing the fire and Draco smiled. “Yes, exactly there.”

Harry seemed to be ok with that, and so nodded before he turned to Hermione. “How are you, and Ron and the Weasleys?”

Hermione launched off into a long and boring discussion as Draco settled himself with a book. He wouldn’t leave Harry unattended but he didn’t have to be with him all the time. Harry would need to fend for himself soon, probably move out…leave Draco behind with just Sev for company. Maybe marry the Weasel girl. Though he hadn’t asked about her, had he? Just the Weasleys in general. He huffed and forced himself to keep reading.

Harry knew something was wrong, so when Hermione had finished updating him he lowered his voice. “What did you do to Draco?” he asked and he knew by her silence that it wasn’t nothing. She took his hand, the tea forgotten for a moment.

“Nothing…I just. Harry I know Professor Snape is a good person. But Malfoy?”

“Has been nothing but helpful Hermione. I swear it. I broke something when I got here, and Snape said it didn’t matter but I’m pretty sure it did. Draco has been helping me navigate this place. And I want to do something for them Herm. But I need to research and I cant!”

She was quiet for a moment before she sighed. “Harry, are you ok? I know you’re throwing yourself into this new living arrangement, but a lot of us are…seeing people, getting counselling and stuff. Trying to move past what happened. Are you sure you are alright?”

Harry rubbed a hand through his hair, at least he never missed at that, even if his co-ordination wasn’t as good as when he was playing Quidditch. He gasped then, his chest going tight as he realised it was another thing he had lost. His breathing notched up but before he could work himself up he found himself pushed back into the sofa, Draco straddling his lap with his face pushed against his chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

“Hush!” Draco snapped and he realised that Hermione had been yelling at Draco. He clenched his fist in Draco’s soft shirt and listened to his heartbeat. Hermione stopped as Draco carded his fingers through Harry’s hair and whispered nonsense to him. Harry realised then that the plates were rattling like the instruments used to in Dumbledore’s office when he was angry and he forced himself to take a deep breath. He hung onto Draco for a few more minutes and then slowly let go. Draco moved to sit next to him on the sofa.

“I’m alright. Thanks.”

Draco touched his hand. “Do you want the tea?” Harry nodded and took a few sips while Hermione watched.

“What happened, Harry are you ok?”

Harry laughed but it was without humour. “It happens. I can’t control it yet. When I…when I remember something, I won’t be able to do anymore. Last time when I broke something it was because I wouldn’t be able to see the time anymore. Stupid things really. This time it was Qui-“ he swallowed and forced the word out. “Quidditch.”

Draco’s hand on his arm squeezed tightly, and before he knew it the other boy had him in hug.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione breathed and sat back in her chair. Draco moved off of Harry again, his chest fluttering as if the butterflies from his stomach had migrated and were banging against his ribs. Harry loved Quidditch. It was his only personal thing, the one thing he did for himself. 

He got up while Hermione was telling Harry something and went downstairs into Sev’s lab.

“Draco what have I told you about-“

“He can’t play Quidditch,” he interrupted, and his voice wasn’t as steady as it should have been. He tried to pull down his Malfoy mask. Exactly how he had been taught but there were cracks in it now.

Severus regarded the young Malfoy, reminding himself that he too was just a boy, despite the decisions he had made, the things he had done under the Dark Lord and his father, and the mask he could pull down over his emotions. Then the words registered properly with his brain.

“Do you need assistance?” he asked putting a stasis charm on the current potion and coming around the workbench but Draco was shaking his head.

“I calmed him down before anything broke, but how many times can we do that? How many times will he think of things he used to be able to do and freak out about it? Sev Quidditch was his only freedom…I heard him tell the Weasel. That it makes him feel free.”

Severus shook his head. “There is nothing to be done, Draco. We can only help him where we can help him. He has to come to terms with the rest himself.”

Draco deflated and tears filled his eyes. “I’m not good enough to help him Sev. He’s been here a day and already I got you to bring Hermione. What are we going to do?’

“Dragon, have hope. If anyone can get through this it is Harry Potter.”

As Draco came back upstairs he heard Harry laugh. “Ok. Next time I will come to you…uh, though have a sick bucket ready. Apparently Floo travel and blindness do not like each other.”

Hermione giggled. “You and Floo travel don’t like each other you mean, it has nothing to do with your eyes.”

To Draco’s surprise Harry conceded that point and he heard the floo activate and then some shuffling around. Harry made his way over to the bookshelf beneath the stairs where Draco had told him he would be sitting. It was a fairly straight path, but Draco was proud that Harry didn’t hit anything. When he reached the bookshelf, he smiled.

“Made it. And Draco I-“

“Sorry Harry, I’m over here.”

Harry turned towards his voice. “Thank you for staying with me.”

Draco smiled then, it breaking through the sadness for a moment. “No problem.”

\--

The next few days were quiet. Harry learnt to navigate the main areas of the small house without problems unless something was left out, or moved.

But it couldn’t last. Both Draco and Severus were woken by a huge bang, the sound of breaking china and a string of expletives coming from the kitchen. Draco ran down in his sleep pants, no shirt and Severus joined him a second later in much the same state.

Harry was sitting on the kitchen floor, the stove was on, what was left of the copper kettle was there too, twisted like it had exploded from the inside. There was broken crockery around and Severus waved his wand and it all flew into the bin before he padded across the floor towards Harry. Then he looked back.

“Burn salve, now.”

Draco didn’t waste any time with questions and was back in a moment. Severus smoothed the cream over Harry’s hands and up his left arm.

“What happened Harry,” he asked, keeping his anger in check. He knew the boy wouldn’t have done it on purpose.

“Nothing, just me fucking up my life as usual. Hooray for Harry Potter, can’t even make a cup of tea.” The voice was bitter and he looked down at the floor. His face was filled with frustration.

“You turned on the gas…did you know?”

Harry looked up and shook his head. “No…oh God, are you hurt? Did I damage anything? Sev please, where’s Draco? Are you both ok?”

“I’m fine Harry,” Draco spoke up, his belly filling with those warm butterflies at Harry’s care. “You just broke the kettle is all. Nothing we cannot fix.”

Harry nodded. “Teach me to make tea. I don’t want to rely on you for everything I need.”

Draco shared a look with his godfather then. Harry around fire was probably not the best thing right now. the floo chimed and Draco moved to get it, Severus and Harry following.

Minerva came through then and looked surprised. “You are up early, I thought I would have to drag you from your beds…what happened? You’re in a state.”

Harry sulked then and threw himself onto the sofa, except he wasn’t far enough into the room and so landed on the floor. He huffed, unhurt but just lay there. Draco pulled him up to sitting, then standing. Harry placed a hand on his chest, felt his soft skin and blushed. Draco didn’t seem to notice as Minerva started to talk again but Harry didn’t listen. Slowly he moved his hand over Draco’s firm chest, sliding his fingers down his side. 

His hands were getting more sensitive to things, his hearing was better too, his sense of smell and taste. At least his magic was compensating for his loss of sight. Helping his body along.

“And you Potter?” Minerva said with a smile in her voice. Harry turned his head to where he thought she was, only for Draco to gently correct him.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

“Do you want to come and help rebuild Hogwarts before the new term starts, which of course you will both be invited back for.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. Then he pushed out of Draco’s arms and felt his way along the back of the sofa until he was orientated, and without a word he went into the library.

“I’ll go.” Draco said. “I’m sure he will come back…he’s just, still adjusting.”

Draco left the adults to talk then but as soon as he got into the library a book flew at his head. “Adjusting! Damn right I’m adjusting and how the hell am I to know my way around Hogwarts! It’s a huge damn castle with moving stairs Draco! How can I go back?”

He hurled another book, but it went wide of Draco and hit the wall. “Sev will not like you throwing his books.”

Harry hesitated, dropping the one that was in his fingers. “I can’t even be upset? Angry? Everything is dangerous. I can’t storm off, I can’t fly anymore….what’s the point Draco. I should have stayed dead.”

Silence rung through the house then, Minerva and Severus had been listening from the living room, and Draco was stunned at the sincerity in Harry’s voice.

“You arrogant asshole!” he yelled and marched forward. He slammed his hands on the table causing Harry to jump. “Fine, maybe you should have stayed dead, but then you know what? I’d be dead too, and Severus, and Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley! Because if you stayed dead he would have won!” he spun around, letting his frustration out and unable to stop now he had started.

“My parents are in cells, Potter! Other people lost theirs, lost their brothers and sisters, even lost their lives to that monster and you just want to roll over and play dead? Oh woes me, I’m the chosen one and I have a small problem that I have to live with but I’m ALIVE!” he yelled louder. “That’s more than a lot of people have got.”

Severus and Minerva were at the door now, watching Draco rant but as he turned back to Harry it was to see him stone faced, his mouth drawn into a stiff line as tears silently made their way down his cheeks. “Are you done?” he croaked. “You say I am selfish? You, the spoiled prince of Slytherin. I saw them Draco. I saw them!”

The books began to wobble, fall of the shelves as Harry clenched his fists. “Every time I slept I saw him kill, torture, maim. I saw you when you took the mark, felt his elation that he had another tool to keep your father in check,” his voice was near a hiss now, quiet but no less devastating. “I saw him make Severus kill that woman, the one from the order.”

Minerva laid a hand on Severus’ arm then but he shrugged it off. He knew what he had done.

“Just leave me alone Draco. If I want to wallow in the fact that yet again being Harry Potter means absolutely nothing then just let me. Take a leaf out of Snape’s book. He always said I was arrogant just like my father.” He laughed then, but the sound was harsh, “My father was a bastard Draco, in a different way to yours but they were both-“

“Harry James Potter.”

Harry flinched, but he didn’t apologise. He had seen what his father had done, and he would love him because he was his father, but he didn’t have to like him. He lifted his hand and flexed it for Draco.

Draco watched him, before he slowly drew forwards to clasp Harry’s hand. He had no choice, there was nothing he could do to change the pull he felt then. Harry almost smiled when he felt the fingers entwine with his. “Sorry about your books sir,” he said before he let his eyes close. He let the feelings of the house settle, and then he did something stupid.

He Apparated.

\--

Draco realised what Harry was doing a mere second before he did it, but as he stumbled on their bedroom carpet he couldn’t find it in himself to yell at Harry anymore. He had Apparated blind.

“Are we in our room?” he asked with the beginnings of a grin. Draco dived at him, knocking him to the bed and knuckling his head.

“Yes, you arrogant show-off,” he laughed as Harry rolled them over and they hit the footboard. Harry grasped Draco’s naked arm and the boy stilled. All laughter was gone, before he forced a smile and moved away. Harry knew

Draco rubbed his arm where Harry had touched his mark. He never wanted anyone to see it, never mind touch it but Harry’s hand had been so warm, as if the mark wanted to consume his warmth and never let it go.

Harry sat up. “Draco?”

“Let’s go flying, you have your broom in your trunk, right?”

“Can you fly with another person on back?” Harry asked, rather than say no. Draco just rolled his eyes.

“Can I fly? You know I can fly.” He said as he flipped Harry’s trunk open and pulled out the broom. It was shiny and obviously well loved. Draco pushed open the window, glad it was still early and there was no one around to see them. “Come here.”

Harry shuffled off the bed and around to the bottom, using his hand to graze along the bedframe, then his trunk before he got to the window. “Don’t you want a t-shirt?”

Draco looked down at himself and blushed. “Two seconds,” he said and grabbed a jumper, then looked at Harry in the silk Pyjamas he had given him and without a word pulled the top off him and replaced it with a Weasley jumper. “There, that will do. We have to be quick and back. This isn’t a wizarding area so we can’t go far.”

Harry nodded, glad he was learning something about where he was living now as well. His stomach flipped when Draco pulled him forwards. “Hang onto me ok?”

There was one wobble before Draco adjusted to the extra weight on the broom and they were off. Out of the window and straight up. Harry whooped and let go of Draco with one hand to feel the air as they ascended. He shouted something else but it was lost to the wind whipping past their ears.

Draco was gripping one hand on the handle of the broom and the other on Harry’s hand that was wrapped around his waist. He would not let the boy fall off. Even if his hand was like a furnace, and his body was warm pressed against Draco’s back.

He levelled out and they floated there for a moment. “Why are you so worried about Hogwarts?” Draco asked and Harry laid his head between Draco’s shoulder blades.

“Why are you?” he countered but Draco was ready for that one.

“Let’s think? Son of a convicted, or soon to be convicted Death Eater, Slytherin, let Death Eaters into the school, Slytherin, tried to kill Dumbledore and injured many in the process, was a complete arsehole, and oh…Slytherin.”

Harry half-heartedly punched him in the arm. “He made you do those things Draco. You were spoiled and you were arrogant when you were younger, but Voldemort….I know you were terrified for your family, for your safety. You still lied to them for me. So you shouldn’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

“So you’re going back?” he said without addressing how any of what Harry had just said made him feel like he could indeed take on the world. They had always been at opposite ends of the spectrum. Harry a beam of light and Draco the worlds darkness. But they were curving now, gravitating towards each other when they were the only two in the skies. Harry nodded, squeezing Draco’s torso a little tighter.

“Hogwarts is my home,” he said and Draco put a hand on his arm.

“Your home is here too Harry.”

Just then a rather harried looking owl appeared in front of them holding a scrap of parchment. Draco took it and the owl vanished back into the sky below them. He snorted but began to descend the broom slowly. He didn’t know for certain, but he thought Harry was asleep.

He tired easily these days, the potions, and his healing magic didn’t make things better.

“Issit?” Harry whispered and Draco knew he would be asleep by the time they got down to the ground.

“Sev says to come down. Well, it says Down, Now. but you know that’s just his way.”

Harry didn’t answer, and Severus was waiting to berate them when he landed. However he hovered a little above the ground. “Yell later,” Draco said with a smirk. “He’s asleep.”

Minerva laughed. “It seems my lion is keeping your hands full after all Severus.”

“Professor, Headmistress. We will help with the restoration…just not today or tomorrow ok?”

Minerva regarded him and then gave a regal like nod. “It will begin on Monday Mr Malfoy, the floo in the great hall will be open, or you are free to apparate to the gate and walk up.”

“Speaking of apparition, I will be having words with that boy,” Severus growled but again Draco shook his head.

“It was amazing Sev. Harry’s magic is so warm, nothing bad would happen to us. Can you take him so I can land?”

Severus grumped under his breath but it was with gentle hands he lifted the younger of his two charges from the broom and cradled him closer as he slept.

\--

Harry didn’t know what time it was but he knew it was a dream. Knowing it’s a dream is very different to stopping it however.

His breath hitched as he ran through the forest, he had to get there. He needed to find Voldemort before the time was up.

His heart beat madly in his chest as he walked up to Voldemort, the Death Eaters laughing, and those eyes as he raised his wand.

He sat up yelling, but Draco was there. Kneeling on the bed, a lumos lighting his wand that laid next to them. “It’s ok!” he was almost shouting. “It’s not real, its ok!”

Harry turned into Draco then and sobbed. He didn’t care if his worst enemy was the only one he could turn to. He didn’t hate Draco anymore. But he felt the cold grip of death sink into him. Knew he would wake up in the station, talk to Dumbledore and come back. Coming back was the hard part.

Draco was scared, Harry had woken him with his moans at first, but then he had started to scream and writhe and Draco didn’t know what to do other than cast a silencing charm and then light up his wand. He stroked Harry’s hair as he cried. He knew from what he had heard that Harry didn’t cry. He kept his emotions close.

“It’s ok,” he said and then picked up one of the books on Harry’s bedside table. He opened it and began to read aloud. The Tale of the Three Brothers. Harry calmed at his voice, slowly at first but then he settled against Draco and listened.

“It’s real you know,’ he said when Draco was finished. 

“What is?”

“That story. The Hallows. The Master of Death.”

Draco chuckled but Harry’s face, looking up at him from his lap he realised, was perfectly serious. He gulped, pushed down the need to kiss Harry on the forehead and instead shifted a little so Harry sat up.

He flopped onto his back on the soft bed. “Honestly. Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, Invisibility cloak. These three are the Hallows, and if you were to possess them all, you would be the Master of Death.”

There was a pause then before Harry smiled and traced patterns through the air with his finger. “It’s one of my lesser known titles.”

Draco’s jaw dropped. He knew Harry had the invisibility cloak, and a real one because it had never faded through all the years at Hogwarts, and he knew about the wand when he thought of it. “The wand I won from Dumbledore, and then you disarmed me. I had the elder wand?” he breathed and Harry giggled this time.

“Yep,” he said popping the P. “The resurrection stone is destroyed now, but I was its last owner. So, Master of Death.”

Draco pushed at him with his bare foot. “Go to sleep, its three am now.”

Harry smiled and pulled Draco’s arm until he toppled over. “Stay here then, it’s far too early to move.”

Draco’s breath hitched, he wasn’t sure what was going on but it was warm and soft, and Harry cuddled up to him, a perfect fit for his body. He sighed. “Alright, but only because you’re blind,’ He said softly. Harry nodded.

“Preferential treatment, good.”

He went back to sleep then, and Draco stared at the ceiling, wondering what he had done to deserve Harry in his arms at night. Fighting and losing the battle to kiss the mop of hair that was just under his chin. It didn’t matter. They were friends, that was all. And Harry was lonely after his nightmare.

\--

The rest of the week went in a blur as Draco spent much of it in the library. After waking up with Harry wrapped around him like an octopus he decided that he was going to do everything he could to rule out everything that might have caused Harry’s blindness.

After the first day of not being able to find Draco, Harry had started sitting in the library with him, though he would take the seat by the enchanted window and seemed content to just close his eyes and let the warmth wash over him. 

Draco barely noticed him, but the next day he was closer, in the chair at the table near the sofa. He was flipping through a book, just to hear the pages make noise as far as Draco could tell. He pushed his hair out of his face. “What are you doing Dray?”

Draco cringed, that little nickname had appeared after they had shared a bed. And Harry used it now when he wanted something, because somehow he knew that even though he would pretend to hate the name, secretly he loved it.

“Nothing, go play or something.”

Harry stood up and left the library then, but Draco was already too engrossed in the thick tome to care.

Harry wandered slowly through the house. It was quiet, and sometimes he liked that. Today he wanted company. He felt along the soft walls, until his fingers hit the grained wood of the door to Severus’ lab. He pushed it open, navigated the steps and waited. He didn’t know if the potions master was in the middle of something or not.

“Sev?” he asked the room. There had been no movement, so Harry shrugged and felt his way along the wall and to the ingredients that sat on a shelf. He ran his fingers over them slowly, trying to decide what they were. The pads of his fingers had gotten used to seeing for him, and he knew some of them were roots, other flowers.

“Harry?” Severus’ voice came from behind him but Harry didn’t turn around, nor did he take his hand back away from the root. “There are dangerous things in here for you to just be touching everything Harry. This way,” he guided Harry to a stool and placed some things in front of him. “I need this root chopped thinly. Go slowly.”

Severus watched the boy, wondering why he wasn’t with Draco. It was no secret that there was something developing there. Minerva had told him to watch over it. But he had no intention to do that. They both deserved happiness, and they say there is a thin line between love and hate.

Harry held onto the knife in one hand, and the root in the other. Truthfully Severus had no need of it being chopped, it would be fine to be placed in the cauldron as a single piece, but he felt that Harry needed something to do.

Harry was grateful. The last few days his mind had been a mess. He had expected Draco to share with him after that first night, and had been confused and disappointed when he had gone to his own bed. Something was troubling him and Harry wanted to find out what.

They hadn’t gone to Hogwarts yet, Minerva came by to say that she would bring them in later. That they wouldn’t be much help right now for clearing the rubble and would be better suited when it came to rebuilding. Both boys had just nodded, but Harry had been mopey and Draco had gone right back to the library.

“Would you like to learn to tell ingredients apart by feel and smell?” Severus asked. Harry looked at him, surprised but nodded.

\--

For the next two days Draco stayed in the library, and Harry and Severus stayed in the basement lab. They were all pulled out of their studies when two loud voices yelled from the living room.

“Little brother!”

“Harrykins, we came to see you!”

Harry looked at Severus and a grin spread across his face. “It’s Fred and George,” he laughed, then apparated up to the living room.

“Whoa, that was so cool Harry!” one of the twins said as Severus hurried up the stairs.

“What do you think you are doing? I did not tell you off last time Harry but it is so dangerous to be doing that,’ he tried not to drop back into his old anger at the boy.

Fred and George were unsure what to say then. On the one hand Hermione had told them that Snape was different now, Malfoy too but they hadn’t believed it. Draco wandered forwards, pushed a hand into Harry’s hair and held it. 

“You could splinch yourself. Think before you do something so stupid next time,” he hissed quietly. Harry frowned but didn’t say anything, his face heating at Draco’s touch. This was getting ridiculous and he stepped backwards, knocking into the lamp on the side table. He made a grab for it but missed. There was no crash however as Fred righted it and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Hermione and Ron will be here in a minute. Shall we go to the library?”  
“Thank you for letting us into your home sir,” George added as Fred pulled Harry along. Sure enough a second later Ron and Hermione arrived, and after quick hellos went into the library.

Hermione cast a silencing charm and sat down. “I found it Harry, it took a while so I’m sorry about that. And I don’t know if it will be perfect for what you want, but its here.” She pressed a book into his hands. “It’s chapter four. And the incantation is Lecta.”

Harry nodded but didn’t try it right away. Instead he caught up on news, the trials were to start at the end of the week. Harry groaned, that was why Draco had been withdrawn. He was such an idiot. 

He needed to step up his plan. Tonight at dinner. He tried out the spell, nothing happened and Hermione laughed.

“Ok, try now,” Hermione said and laid a book in front of Harry.

“Lecta,” he tried and the book started to read itself aloud to him. He grinned and hugged Hermione. Now he could ready himself. “Finite,” he muttered and the book fell silent.

“Looks like you’re busy Harry, but mum said to come over on Sunday, bring the snakes too.”

Harry nodded. “Tell them on the way out please. I want to read this.”

As his friends left, leaving the silencing charm in place, Harry began to read.

\--

Severus came for him later. He popped the bubble of silence and Harry winced. He hadn’t realised how much background noise there was here in the house. “Come, we will eat together.”

Harry nodded and then stood. His head felt light and he nearly toppled over. “That is why we should not be left to our own devices,” Severus said ruefully before helping Harry to the kitchen.

He took a bench seat this time, and once they were done eating he put his hands out.

“I need you to trust me.”

He knew they looked at each other. Knew they were having a silent conversation. “With what Harry?” Severus asked and Harry decided not to beat around the bush.

“I want to try something with your Dark Mark. Together or one at a time is fine.”

Severus laid his arm on the table without hesitation. Draco bristled, Harry was his, not his godfathers. And that smile should have been for him. He dropped back down into a seat near Harry and laid his arm on the table, sleeve rolled up and the mark bared to the ceiling.

Harry gently, one hand on each of them, drew his fingers over their flesh. It gave Draco goosebumps and made him want to crush Harry in his arms and never let him go. He shuddered as Harry’s fingers got to the Dark Mark, and saw his godfather do the same.

“It wants to take you?” he breathed and Harry shook his head. 

“No, but it won’t matter in a moment. Do not move, no matter what.”

Harry gripped their forearms then and smiled at them both as he felt out the Dark Magic. He engaged with it, as it went straight for his core. He might be weakened but he was enough for this fight.

Boy, what are you doing? A voice hissed in his head. He blinked it away and carried on, each piece of Dark Magic unravelled like a string and dissipated into the air. He heard Draco gasp in pain as he picked up another strand but neither of them moved their arms away.

“Merlin, Sev look!” Draco breathed and it was pained but excited. Severus must have been looking away for Harry felt movement before his entire body went rigid.

“Harry…Stop it.” 

Harry didn’t stop, but he didn’t know why Severus was afraid. It might be hurting a little, but it was nothing on Cruciatus. 

“Harry. Listen to me. It’s going to hurt you. You don’t have the power for this yet.”

Draco gasped then, and Harry felt his magic start to pull. Aaah, the last string. This was the strongest, the deepest imbedded into the mark. It didn’t matter, he pushed some of his strength into his magic. He fought, blocked out the worried voices of Draco and Sev and gave one last shove, the string snapped and he fell to the ground. Too exhausted to move.

He felt knees hit the floor near his head and Severus’ large hand rest over his eyes. “Sleep young one. Everyone is well.”

\--

Harry felt groggy, but as he shifted something moved against him. he was wrapped up in an embrace and he knew then that it was Draco. They were in bed, the soft sheets under him and the duvet on top. He turned, blinking though he still couldn’t see. He reached out his hands to find Draco’s arms and slowly ran his hands over them. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. There was no residual magic there now. it had worked.

“I’m glad,” he breathed, knowing by the way Draco was breathing that he was awake. The blonde moved so he was staring at Harry, the emerald eyes were no less bright for being blind and he slipped his hand onto Harry’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful you know,” he said, sleep thick in his voice but fondness as well. Harry blushed and looked down between them. Draco gently brought his face up. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Harry gave a slight nod but Draco’s lips had already touched his, sparks tumbled down his spine causing him to arch it into Draco. The other boy’s hand steadied him as their lips slowly parted. Harry licked his quickly, his heart speeding along, waiting to see what would happen next.

“You missed a lot. We were worried.”

Harry blinked. This was a change he had not expected. “Missed a lot?”

“Father’s trial, I have been back to Hogwarts too….Sev said I should get out a bit.”

“How long did I sleep?” he asked softly, pushing himself up so he sat, Draco’s arm draped over his lap.

“A week.”

Harry turned to him shocked. “Week? Oh no, did I miss all the trials? Your mother?”

Sev had your testimony, in your voice…she is on house arrest for the next little while. Much better than it could have been. Father…father is going to Azkaban, forever.”

Harry put out his hand and hit Draco in the nose. Draco took his hand and gently placed it on his face. “Gently, and you can feel my emotions.”

Harry nodded and traced the plains of Draco’s face. He was right, even though his expression was carefully neutral his fingers could feel the tension, the hurt that was gathered around his eyes and head, the tightness of his jaw beneath the calm expression.

“I’ll go get Sev.”

Draco left him then, sitting in bed and wondering what to do.

\--

It turned out that Draco was avoiding him, he spent his days in the library while Harry learned potions from Severus, and visited his friends.

“Why does Draco not see anyone?” Harry asked Severus one day when they were practicing preparing ingredients for a potion Severus needed to make for Hogwarts. Severus shook his head.

“His friends were alienated before the trials. They may yet come back together.”

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but Severus shook his head. “Leave it alone. There are…things he has to work through.”

“Did I miss your trial too?” Harry asked. Severus was being put on trial for the murder of Dumbledore, but the memory Harry had seen in the Pensieve was in his own head as well now. There would be no way he let them put Snape in Azkaban, even if the man had been mean to him for the better part of his life.

“Yes, thankfully. You have missed most of the trials. Some of them were….not pleasant.”

Harry nodded and laid down the knife. “I’m going to see Draco.”

Harry left the lab and went to the library, Draco had been studying for days on end, only stopping for meals. Harry had suggested he ask Hermione to help but he had been snapped at so he hadn’t been back since.

He entered and it was still. Maybe Draco had decided on the study today. Wherever he was Harry liked to sit with him, and kiss him. Harry liked to sit on Draco’s lap, facing him and share long kisses. Draco’s hands resting on his hips. It seemed the only way to get Draco to take a break.

“Dray?” he questioned quietly but Draco didn’t move. He didn’t want Harry to see him like this. “Draco?” the boy tried again, his hand out in front of him as he took a step. His face crumbled a little when there was still no answer. “Ok, I get it…I’ll leave you alone.” He said and turned to walk out. Two steps later he was sprawled on the floor, the rug rucked up where he had tripped.

Draco stared for a moment, the silence stretched and then he was up and moving. He was an idiot, didn’t want Harry to see him like this. Harry couldn’t see anything, and he never would. He fell to his knees and was just about to touch Harry’s arm when the whole room exploded around him.

Severus came running in, wand in hand but Draco held his hand up. “Wait. He just fell! Its ok!”

Severus huffed. “Are you alright Harry?” he asked as the teen sat up and rubbed at his face. It came away wet and sticky with blood. Harry didn’t care, he had bled enough times before.

“Why didn’t you answer?” he asked instead and Draco looked down.

“I didn’t want to see you….I was….struggling.”

Severus cast a quick spell to clean Harry up and gestured. “Kitchen now. I need to talk to you both.”

Severus stared at the two boys, realising that they were not really boys at all. “You have to control your temper Harry.”

“It was my fault Sev I-“

“Draco I will deal with you in a moment. Harry, no matter what happens you cannot just let your magic run free. You will not be able to do that if you are to return to Hogwarts in September. To that end, we will have lessons. Draco you too. I will teach you to properly utilise your magic, so that you don’t have to have an outburst like that.”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” Harry said though there was an undertone of anger in his voice. It was more at himself for not being able to get through to Draco.

“Draco. Whatever you are researching, take a step back. You will only be allowed four hours in the library each day. There are other things to do, or you could explore the town. There is a brewing station set up downstairs for you also.”

Draco nodded, wondering why he wasn’t being punished too, it had been as much his fault as Harry’s that the library was likely in a mess now.

“Thank you, Harry for what you did for my mark. Now take these, and then get a bath.”

“Yea, thanks Harry…it’ll help at the trial.”

Harry nodded and took the potions that he was given.

“A bath then, I need it,” he said, knowing that he wouldn’t have been able to be cleaned well enough while being in bed. With Draco’s help ran a bath. “Stay?” Harry asked but Draco pulled away.

“It wouldn’t be right Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “Nothing is right anymore, so why don’t we just go with what we want.”

Draco hesitated, his chest filled with anxiety, but also want. Harry stripped his clothes off, standing there naked in front of him

“This is what you want, right?” he asked with a small grin. Draco shook his head, but in wonderment that Harry could walk right in where he would fear to tread.

“Bath,” he said instead and helped Harry get into the, very bubbly, bath.

\--

Harry took Draco’s hand and led him to the bed before he dropped the towel and got under the covers. “Harry we can’t anymore. You aren’t sick.”

Harry cocked his head. “I like you. I like to kiss you, I like to be near to you. So come up here.”

Draco hesitated a moment but then smiled and covered Harry as he kissed him, they were slow at first but getting more heated as Harry pulled of Draco’s shirt, and then his jeans.

“This is what you wanted right?” he asked again as he gently pushed Draco into the mattress and straddled him, he was still wearing his joggers so there was nothing untoward yet. Draco let his hands come to rest on Harry’s narrow hips.

“Yes, this is what I wanted Harry. You to be mine and only mine.”

Harry nodded and leaned down, he orientated himself using his nose on Draco’s before he dipped in for another kiss. “I’m going to take you so hard you can feel me tomorrow,” Harry whispered as he waved his hand and what was left of their clothes were gone, folded up on the floor. 

Draco whimpered at the skin on skin contact, the image of Harry taking him hard. He gasped as he felt Harry’s finger circling his entrance. It was wet with lube and he wondered where Harry had gotten it from. It didn’t last long as a thought as Harry’s finger entered him. It felt big, but he reminded himself it had been a while as he fought to push down. He wanted it deeper but he knew Harry was new to this.

“I’m going to add another, your sucking me in Draco,” he said in awe as he added another finger and scissored them. His cock was hard and bobbing against his stomach as he gently opened Draco up.

“Enough, fuck me.”

Harry smiled and slowly withdrew his fingers. “Help me,” Harry said, and it was an order instead of a request. Draco threw his head back for a moment, Harry’s hand came to splay on his chest and he felt him move so he was lined up all by himself. 

He slid in slowly but steadily, causing both of them to bite down on moans as Harry seated himself against Draco. He panted a little, and moved his hand so his fingers could feel Draco’s mouth. He flicked his tongue out to lick the tips of Harry’s fingers and felt his cock bob inside him. Harry hissed and moved back, slowly sliding out to his tip, before sliding back in again.

It was torture.

“Faster, harder,” Draco almost begged as Harry slid slowly into him again, letting him feel every inch, every touch of flesh as it entered him over and over, slowly driving him insane.

Harry leant over then, hooking Draco’s knees in the crook of his elbow and thrust. Draco yelped but quickly got used to the pace Harry set.

“Yes, yes Harry, that’s it. Fuck yes,” he chanted as Harry took him. He pulled Harry’s head down into a punished kiss, expecting Harry to stop for a moment but it just pushed him deeper and he shouted out into Harry’s mouth as he angled down and sped up. The thrusts were shallower but hitting just so that Draco was sure he was going to come if Harry didn’t stop. He was breathing into his mouth now, his own mouth open in a silent cry of desire.

Harry pulled back then, pushing Draco’s legs higher. “I wish I could see you,” he whispered before he snapped his hips and pushed into Draco, hard and fast and hitting his prostate dead on. Draco yelled as he came, thick ropey cum splattering between them and Harry, Merlin bless him followed with a drawn-out low moan, his voice husky as he filled Draco with his seed. His arms nearly gave out then, but he managed to detangle himself from Draco, slipping out of the tight heat with a hiss and falling to the bed next to him.

Draco slipped an arm around him. “I am glad that you are mine,” he whispered into black, fluffy locks. Harry smiled. 

“Me too.” He turned to look at Draco, knowing he would never see. “There’s a lot we will have to face if we do this, most of it will be bad.”

Draco nuzzled his nose to the boy in his arms, thoroughly sated and happy. “Then we will do it together, whatever the world will throw at us.”

Harry just smiled, before he let his eyes close in sleep. Whatever came at them, it could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
